


Day two

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Maruani Week, Soo, character death again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two! Role Reversal. I could have done the whole, Marco is a titan shifter thing, but I decided on naaaah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day two

Day 2: Role Reversal 

“Is that…Is that Annie?” Marco’s eyes widened as he saw the body. Half eaten- One eye still open. Annie Leonhardt was dead. “Boy, do you know her name?” A creepy woman with silver hair stood by and asked Marco this. “No way…Did anyone see how she died?” The woman sighed heavily. “You must tell me who she is and get going. We have a lot more   
bodies to recover.” Marco stared at the woman and then looked back at Annie’s body. “…Member of Squad nineteen, graduate of the 104th trainee squad…Annie Leonhardt.” 

“Thank you.” The woman took note before walking away. 

“Annie…How could this happen….” Marco asked as the funeral pyre burned on later that evening. “How could you of all people die?” He whispered, falling to his knees in despair. “Don’t be too hung up on it.” A voice called. “I’ll always be here for you, Marco.”


End file.
